


Zombiegeddon: What If

by AdamGrayson



Series: Zombigeddon Universe [3]
Category: Glee, Shake It Up!, Victorious
Genre: Crossover Pairings, F/F, F/M, Multiple Crossovers, Zombie Apocalypse
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-05-30
Updated: 2015-08-24
Packaged: 2018-04-01 23:14:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,911
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4038250
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AdamGrayson/pseuds/AdamGrayson
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>An alternate universe of Zombigeddon, with little twists and differences throughout. What if things had gone differently? This is what could have been.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Since I didn't think you needed to read all the story again, this starts at Chapter 4 of Zombigeddon. You can go back to Zombigeddon if you haven't read that first. If you don't really care and we'll figure it out as you go then read on you daring reader!

The Glee Club had made it through Ohio and Indiana without any kind of incident. They managed to get gas and supplies without any losses and few bullets used. They were now in Illinois and were very close to Chicago.

The kids were all scattered on the bus, most of them in the front with couples sitting together, Puck was driving at the time. Quinn noticed Santana sitting in the back and decided it was the best time to talk to her.

She walked to the Latina, who saw Quinn and quickly faced out the window, crossing her arms. Quinn sighed, "Santana."

"Go away."

"Santana, are you seriously pissed at me?"

"Yes."

"Why?"

"You know why!"

Quinn sat beside her, but Santana moved closer to the window. "You really think I used you?"

The brunette turned to glare at her, "I know you did."

"S, you know I'm not like that."

"What am I supposed to think Quinn? I wake up with a hangover and you're naked in my bed with me."

"Okay, I don't deny that we had sex, but I didn't use you."

"Stop lying, Q."

"Do you seriously not remember anything but the sex?" Santana shook her head and Quinn sighed. "Okay, look San, I...I do remember what happened before that. I told you that I love you."

Santana's eyes widened, "What?"

Quinn nodded and felt her face flush. "I've always loved you S, but at first I was just nervous because of my Dad and it was so obvious to me that you were in love with Brittany that I didn't think I should tell you and make it all awkward between us and-"

Santana cut off Quinn's rambling by pressing their lips together. Quinn melted into Santana and felt the Latina straddle her lap. "Santana!"

"I love you too Quinn. That's why I was so upset because I thought you used me."

"You know, you're new best friend is wanting to stop some place and sleep in actual beds. Why don't we go up and help her. I'm sick of sleeping in these seats and I'd like to sleep in a bed with you. And you know, sleep."

"Aw, well there goes my plans." Santana winked playfully and Quinn rolled her eyes.

"Come on you." Quinn pushed Santana up but the Latina dropped back into her lap.

"Nu uh. I'm not sleeping in a bed with you unless you agree to be my girlfriend." Santana said.

Quinn smiled and kissed her, "Yes."

"Good." Santana said as she pulled away. She stood up and helped her new girlfriend to her feet then the duo walked to the front of the bus.

"Rachel, I really don't think that's a good idea." Puck was saying.

"Noah, I'm so tired of sleeping on these seats." Rachel argued.

"She's got a point, Puck. I'd really like to sleep in a bed." Quinn said.

"With me?" Puck grinned at her.

"Back off my girl, Puckerman." Santana growled.

"You're dating Quinn, Santana?" Rachel questioned.

"Yeah, she is. You have a problem with it Rachel?" Quinn almost glared.

"No, no! I was just confirming what you meant." Rachel raised her hands in a surrendering gesture.

"Calm down, Q. Look, Puck, what's the problem with stopping somewhere?" Santana asked.

"Well for one thing there's zombies out there."

"We can clear the place before we sleep and if there's too many we just drive off okay? It's not going to be a problem."

"All right fine."

The group stopped at an apartment building in Chicago and easily cleared it out. Each couple had their own room and the single people roomed with each other. Brittany and Artie were next to Quinn and Santana, with Rachel and Finn on the other side of them.

Rachel sat on the bed and sighed. She could hear Quinn and Santana through the wall and they were doing more than just talking. She loved that Santana was happy and all, but she wished she could unhear the things she's hearing.

Obviously Finn didn't like it either because he seemed to be glaring at their wall. He'd already pounded on the wall and told them to quiet down, to which he got some harsh words from the Latina.

"Finn, calm down." Rachel said.

"I don't want to hear that crap!" Finn pointed at the wall behind Rachel.

"Well, I don't exactly what to hear it either, but they're happy together. Look, why don't we go take a walk until their done."

After a moment of thought Finn nodded and the couple left their room.

 

On the other side of Quinn and Santana's room Brittany and Artie could also hear the new couple. However it was slightly muffled for them since the bed was on the wall separating Rachel's room from Santana's. Of course Brittany didn't care because she was to happy for her friends. Artie, however, was slightly irritated from it, but was doing a good job of ignoring it. Better than Finn anyway.

"Don't you think Quinn and Sannie will have cute kids?" Brittany asked randomly, but serious.

Artie was taken back, "What?"

Brittany nodded, "Once all this zombie stuff is done I bet they'll get married."

"Um...Brittany I don't think the zombie 'stuff' will be done anytime soon."

"What do you mean?" The blonde looked at him with a frown.

"We haven't seen anyone since we got on the road. It's more than likely that we will die." Artie said, forgetting how delicate Brittany can be.

"What? No. The military will fix everything and we'll go back to normal."

Artie sighed, "Brittany, don’t be stupid. Things won't ever be the same. Mr. Schue and Mercedes are dead."

"I...did you just call me stupid?"

Artie's eyes widened slightly, " What? No I didn't mean it like that."

"I'm not stupid!" Brittany jumped to her feet and ran out of the room, on the verge of tears. The door slammed behind her.

"Brittany wait!" By the time Artie got the door open Brittany was gone. Shaking his head, he headed down the hallway, unknowingly going in the opposite direction the blonde went.

 

 

Brittany rushed into a room and slammed the door behind her. She saw a couch and immediately laid on it, hugging the couch pillow to her chest. The dancer let a few tears fall, wiping her face on the pillow. She heard a thump and jumped. Brittany sat up and looked around the room. She saw a figure walking towards her, but couldn't make out any details. The only light she got was from the street light outside and how that was still on she would never know. She reached over and flipped on the lamp on the table.

The blonde let out a shriek as she discovered the figure was a zombie. He stumbled towards her and she threw the pillow at him. It bounced off his head, but didn't phase him. It reached the couch, stretching it's arms to grab her. Brittany screamed and curled up in a hopeless way to defend herself. A loud bam caused her to jump and looked up. The zombie dropped to the floor, a bullet hole in the side of his head. Brittany looked around and saw a girl standing in a doorway in the corner. She was in a dirty blue shirt, dark with dried blood, and blue jeans. She stood shakily, the gun trembling with her body. It's a wonder she managed to hit her target. Even from the distance Brittany could see the tears running down the girl's face.

Hesitantly she stood up, "Thank you." When the girl didn't answer she frowned. "Are you okay?"

Instead of answering the girl dropped to her knees and started bawling. Always the caring one, Brittany quickly knelt next to her and wrapped her arms around the girl, who dropped the gun and wrapped her arms around the blondes waist and buried her face in Brittany's neck. She just rubbed the girl's back and let her cry.

 

After ten minutes of searching, Artie sighed and stopped his chair. He had ended up in an area the group hadn't explored. It was a lounge area with a table, a couch, and a few vending machines. He spun around when he heard footsteps coming.

He was met with an out of breath Finn. "Artie, there you are."

"Finn? What're you doing here?" Artie questioned.

"Quinn and Santana heard you and Brittany. They went with Rachel to find Brittany and I went looking for you."

"Did they find her?"  
Finn shrugged, "I haven't seen them since I started looking for you."

An eerie groan got there attention. Artie couldn’t see behind Finn because the taller boy was blocking the path. When Finn turned around he was met with a very undead woman coming at his face. Out of instinct he ducked to the side and shoved the zombie behind him. Directly onto Artie, who was too shocked to shove the woman off and lost a chunk of his neck.

"Oh, shit, Artie!" Finn stood shocked for a moment before turning on his heel and running.

 

 

When the girl finally had no tears left she slowly pulled herself from Brittany's grip. The blonde just smiled at her, "Are you okay now?"  
The girl shook her head in response, "I just shot my brother because he was trying to eat you."

"Your brother?"

"He'd been taking care of me ever since we lost our parents. But then he got bitten and I….just couldn't do it. I was hiding in my room when I heard you scream. I couldn't let him hurt you…"

Brittany gave her a warm, but small, smile, "And I'm so happy you couldn't. But I'm sorry you had to do that...my friends have to protect me too because I can't do that.."  
"Friends? What friends?"  
"Oh! I'm here with my friends. We're heading to Witchy Falls."

The girl frowned, slightly confused, "Do you mean Wichita Falls?"

Brittany giggled, "That's what I said silly!" Brittany looked at the girl as a realization came to her. "Wait, if he was protecting you what're you going to do now?"  
"I...I'm not sure."

"Why don't you come with me and my friends? We'll keep you safe."

"I don't want to impose."  
Brittany was confused at the word, but shook her head, "Come with us. You can't stay here alone."

The girl thought for a moment then nodded, "Okay...When are you leaving?"

"Tomorrow."

"I better go get some things. You can stay here with me if you want. Um...this is kind of awkward but what's your name?"  
"Brittany. What's your name?"  
"Rocky."  
"But you don't look rocky."

Rocky was taken aback, but gave the blonde a smile, "It's just a nickname my best friend gave me when we were kids because she didn't like my real name."

"Oh. Where's your best friend now?" Brittany asked.

"She went on vacation with her family and I can't get in touch with her. Maybe she's heading to Wichita too."

Brittany nodded. She went to say something but she heard her name from the hallway. " Did you hear that?"

"I think someone's calling you."

 

The two girls went to the door and Brittany opened it. They poked their heads outside and saw three people walking down the hall, backs to them. Luckily Brittany recognized them from the back.

"Santana! Rachie! Quinn! I'm here!"

The trio spun around and upon seeing the blonde Santana ran back to the door and wrapped her in a hug. "Oh, thank God! Do you know how worried I was about you!?"

"Britt! Where the hell were you!?" Quinn worriedly questioned when she caught up to them, with Rachel next to her.

"Whose this?" The diva questioned, seeing Rocky somewhat hiding behind Brittany.

Brittany pulled back from Santana and wrapped an arm around Rocky's waist, pulling her next to her. "This is Rocky. She's not really rocky though it's just a nickname. She saved me from her zombie brother and she's going to come with us to Witchy falls."  
"Wichita Falls." Rocky corrected softly.

"That's what I said."

The conversation was halted when the girls heard quick and heavy footsteps coming towards them. Finn ran up to Rachel and leaned over, out of breath.

"Finn, where's Artie?" Rachel questioned.

"I...he got bitten."

"What?" Brittany's eyes went wide as she looked at him.

"When I found him there was this woman taking a bite out of his neck… Sorry Brittany."

When Brittany started to cry Santana and Quinn were both prepared to hug her, but were both shocked when she turned and grabbed Rocky. Immediately Rocky started rubbing her back and whispering comforting words into her ear.

 

Jade looked out the window and saw the "Welcome to Utah" sign. Robbie and Trina were in the front driving the R.V and she was hoping the two of them didn't screw up. She looked over at their new "companion", who was smacking her phone.

"CeCe, what are you doing?" Tori asked the new redhead.

"My phones dead."

"And smacking it will recharge the battery?"

"No, I know it won't. I just..."

"What is it?" Cat asked.

"My best friend is in Chicago right now and I really want to call her and make sure she's okay." CeCe said.

Tori dug in her pocket and picked out her cell phone, holding it to the curly redhead, "Here, use mine."

"I.." CeCe's face turned to match her hair. "I don't know her number."

"How do you not know your best friends number?" Jade asked, crossing her arms.

"I..I have dyslexia." She looked down at the floor.

"My sister was dyslexic." Jade told her.

"Really?"

"Sister?" Tori looked over at her girlfriend.

"Isabella. When we were younger there was a fire and she didn't make it out." I told her. "Don't say you're sorry. It's alright. But I know how hard it is to be dyslexic. Look, the next time we stop we'll looking for a phone place and we'll try and find you a charger."

"Really? Thanks, Jade." CeCe smiled.

"Yeah, don't thank me." Jade reverted back to her cold ways.

Tori moved to sit on the couch next to Jade and slipped her hand in the Goth's. Jade smiled slightly but faded when she felt CeCe's eyes on her. "Problem?"

"You two are dating?"

"Tori's my girlfriend. I love her."

"That's nice."

"You have issues with that?"

"No! I mean, it's great that you're happy. I just haven't met a girl couple is all."

Andre happened to take off his headphones at that time. "Girl couple? What'd I miss?"

"Nothing, Andre." Tori said. "Beck still taking a nap?"

"Yeah, I think so. His eyes are closed at least. Where are we?"

"Just entered Utah." Jade told him.

"So, you guys all came from a performing arts high school?" CeCe asked.

"Yeah. We're all actors. Everyone but Beck are singers and Trina is the only one that sucks ass." Andre said.

"Guys. What do you think happened to Sikowitz?" Cat asked.

"Sikowitz? He's probably hiding in a tree house somewhere with a butt load of coconuts." Tori offered.

"Or his stupid visions let him see this happen and he went into hiding." Jade shrugged.

"I'm sure he's fine where ever he is Little Red." Andre said.

Cat pulled out her bag of candy and started eating away at her Bibble. Jade sighed, "Cat, you have to go easy on those. We don't know when we'll find more."

"But they're so good!" Cat whined.

"I know but don't eat to many."

Cat nodded, but didn't slow down her eating.

"Do you guys have enough weapons?" CeCe asked.

"We have pistols." Tori said.

"Five. Robbie and Cat don't have any." Jade said.

Andre chuckled. "Oh, come on. Robbie would probably shoot his foot off and Cat wouldn't be able to shoot someone."

"I don't like the idea of going out there with no weapon." CeCe said.

"Every time we go to a gun shop or something it's already been cleared out. If you need something to make you feel better we can check the gun shop and if they don't have any well try and find you a baseball bat or something." Tori said.

"That'd make me feel better."

"Wait, we still have Beck's golf club." Andre said.

"No, Robbie takes that."

"Oh, yeah."

"Look, when we get to a town we'll check around. Until then let's not worry about it." Jade said. "We're almost in Kansas."

"Baby, do you think my parents are there?" Tori asked.

Jade sighed and squeezed her hand gently. "I don't know baby."

"I hope so..."

The Goth kissed her girlfriend's head and held her close. "Me too."


	2. Chapter 2

"I got a signal!" CeCe shouted excitedly, somewhat bouncing on the couch.

"When we're like almost there." Beck said jokingly from his bed.

Tori and Jade were in the truck driving. They had seen a sign that said: Safe-house five miles ahead. She'd got a charger for her phone, but all through Colorado CeCe's phone never got a signal. Though she had grown close to Tori, Beck, and Cat since they rescued her, she was terribly worried about Rocky.

Cat was sitting next to the curly redhead, "Now you can call your friend."

CeCe looked over at Cat, "Yeah."

Robbie and Andre looked over at them, then went back to taking inventory of their supplies. If they got involved they would lose count.

"Better do it before you lose signal." Beck told her.

"I'd rather do it alone."

"Well with Trina hogging the bathroom I doubt you will."

CeCe nodded and pushed the speed dial button then pressed call.

After a few rings she heard a girls voice, " Rocky, your phone's ringing."

"Brittany, it's not ringing." Rocky said. CeCe's eyes widened when she heard Rocky's voice.

"Oh, I think I accidentally answered."

"Who could be calling me?" Rocky wondered aloud. There was a rusting sound then, "Hello?"

"Rocky?"

"CeCe? Oh, my God! What happened? Where have you been? I've been worried sick!"

"I'm sorry, Rocky. I got stuck in Nevada and mom and Flynn are gone. My phone was dead and if it hadn't been for the people that let me come with them I'd probably be dead too." CeCe said. She felt a squeeze on her hand and looked over, seeing Cat holding her hand. Cat knew how much losing her family hurt CeCe.

"Oh, Ceece, I'm so sorry. I lost my family too."

"What about Deuce and Dina? Tinka and Gunther?"

"Deuce went off with Dina's family and I haven't heard from him since. When I was hiding I saw two zombies wearing bedazzled clothes."

"Oh.."

"Where are you?" Rocky asked.

"I'm a couple of miles from the safe-house in Wichita."

"Really? Me too!"

"I guess we'll see each other soon then huh?" CeCe said, feeling the R.V. Come to a stop.

"Yeah."

"I think we're here."

The door open and Tori poked her head in, "We're here."

The group piled out of the R.V. There was a huge wall in front of them, obviously built around a building. There was a sign over the door that read: Welcome to Paradise. Loaded with their weapons, CeCe had eventually got a hold of a baseball bat, the group walked in the door. Inside there was a tall building and two other smaller buildings, both obviously used for holding supplies.

"What the hell? Where is everyone?" Jade questioned.

"Hello!?" Robbie shouted.

"CeCe, what's going on?" Rocky asked.

"This place is- oh my, God!'"

 

"CeCe? CeCe!" Rocky shouted into the phone.

"What's wrong?" Brittany asked.

Rocky quickly turned on the speaker phone. Immediately the bus was filled with the sounds of gunshots.

"Holy shit!"

"Jade, stop shooting and come on!"

"They're trying to eat us!"

"CeCe, drop the phone and run!"

"Beck!" Then line went dead.

The bus was eerily quiet, everyone taking in what they heard. Rocky dropped into a seat, staring at the phone.

"Are we sure this is a good idea?" Kurt asked, hesitantly.

"We can't just abandon them." Rachel said.

The bus stopped and Puck looked back at them. "Well, we're here so we better decide something."

"I'm not leaving without CeCe." Rocky said.

"Rocky, we don't even know if anyone's alive." Rachel put a hand on the younger girls shoulder.

Brittany stood next to Rocky, "We should try to help." Ever since Rocky had saved her, the blonde grew close to the other girl, not nearly as close as her and Santana, but Brittany considered Rocky one of her closest friends. Rocky herself had gotten closer to Rachel, Santana, Tina, Kurt and Mike.

Rocky turned to the blonde, "Actually, I think you should stay here."  
"What?"

"Britt….you can't shoot zombies. I don't want you to get hurt."  
"But Rocky-"  
Santana moved to her friend, "She's right, B." Seeing Brittany about to frown she quickly said, "But look there's a door there. You can man the door. Keep it shut when we go in and when we come back you can open it for us. We'll keep the zombies in there."

Brittany sighed, but nodded. "Okay."  
"Don't worry, Brittany. Santana and I will keep her safe." Rachel said.

"I'll go too." Quinn said.

Finn shook his head, "Rachel, you can't go out there!'

Rachel crossed her arms. "Finn, you are not the boss of me. I will do what I want."

"Then I'm going with you."  
Santana groaned, "Like we need you."

"We don't have time for this!" Rocky snapped. She pulled Ty's gun from her pocket and left the bus. The rest of the group quickly grabbed their guns and followed the dancer. Mike and Sam joined them last minute.

 

 

Brittany stood at the door with a frown on her face. "Be careful."

"Don't worry B, we'll be back in two minutes." Santana gave her a grin.

"It'll work out, Brittany." Rocky said.

Brittany gave a slight nod then pulled the door open and the group rushed in. Brittany pushed the door shut behind them. Puck came out of nowhere and shoved his weight against the door. "There's no way you can hold this by yourself."

"Thanks Puck."

 

Once they were inside they quickly discovered there were three buildings: a big building in the back, which looked like the main building and two buildings on either side of the main building. However, these buildings were small and looked like storage buildings. The buildings were against the side of the defense walls, the doors facing the opposite of the defense walls. The right building was swarmed with zombies, dead and "alive". The horde seemed to be coming from the main building.

"They got Trina!" A voice cried over the gunfire.

They made their way to the building, shooting as many zombies as they could with less bullets. Slowly, but surely they made their way to the building. Rachel knocked the gun against the door, "Open the door!"  
"What? NO!"

"Jade!"  
"Fine!"

The door opened and the glee clubbers piled in the door, Mike put his weight against the door until the door was locked.

"Rocky!" A curly red head, who Rachel assumed was CeCe, ran to Rocky and pulled her into a tight hug. Smiling softly, Rachel looked around. There was a body in the back corner with a huge bite in her neck.

"Who the hell are you?" The Goth girl asked.

The Latina that was standing next to the Goth looked over at the body, "Dammit, Trina..." The Goth wrapped her arm around her and kissed her head.

After quick and needed introductions Quinn said, "We should be able to force our way out the doors."

"And if we can't?" Jade crossed her arms.

"We can."

Tori smiled at her, "Jade, we'll be okay."

Jade sighed. "If I die I'm haunting the hell out of you."

"I wouldn't have it any other way sweetie."

`Before the group could really comprehend what was happening, Trina had stood back up and jumped towards the nearest person, who happened to be Finn. He sidestepped the zombie and, similar to what happened in the hotel, shoved the zombie directly behind him. Trina's mouth instead found Robbie's skin.

"Holy shit!"  
"Finn, what the fuck!?" Santana snapped.  
"Now hold on, maybe it was an accident." Rachel wanted to sound optimistic, but even her voice had doubts.

"Like how Artie was an accident?"

The fighting was momentarily stopped by the sound of two gunshots. Tori was standing over her sister and friend, who each had a bullet hole in their heads. "As much as I want to put a bullet in his head right now, this can be settled once we're out of here and away from the horde."

Quinn sighed, "She's right. We'll deal with Finnept later."

"Okay, their all coming from the main building so it should be easy getting back to the gate. I say we just make a run for it." Mike said.

"Let's go. And hope we lose someone on the way." Santana glared at Finn.

 

Mike threw the door open and sent bullets into the nearest zombies, making a path. Immediately the group ran towards the gate. Only taking shots if a zombie got to close, the group made it to the gate quiet easily, though Finn did take a tumble. Brittany and Puck opened the door for them and once everyone was outside they closed the door, barring it with a plank of 2by4.

As soon as the door was shut and secured a loud whack noise was heard followed by a body falling to the ground. Jade had just decked Finn.

Puck immediately jumped between them, "Whoa, that's the kind of treatment we get for saving your asses?!"  
"Not when your buddy here sacrifices one of our friends." Jade snapped, fist curling.

"That's bullshit!"

Rachel stood between them and firmly pushed Puck back, "Noah, it's true. We all saw it."

Finn got back to his feet, "It was an accident!"

"Liar!"

The Gleeks on the bus came out quickly, Kurt in the front, "What is going on out here?!"

"Finn threw their friend into a zombie to save himself." Santana said.

"He wouldn't do something like that." Kurt said, defensively.

Rachel sighed, "He did it, Kurt. I watched him."

"It was an accident! I didn't know he was behind me!" Finn said, seeming to put more weight on his left leg.

"You just saw him!" Beck shouted. "You had just turned away from him before Trina jumped at you."

Brittany screamed and everyone turned to the blonde. Santana and Rocky rushed to her, Santana getting there first. "Britt, what's wrong?"

The blonde simply pointed to Finn's right leg. At the ankle his pants were torn, slightly bloody and there was a bite wound on his ankle.

"You got bit!"

"What? No, I tripped." Finn stared at the Latina, slightly confused.

Santana snarled a bit, "I'm looking at the bite wound!"  
Kurt rushed to look at his step brothers leg, "That..that's a bite wound."

Finn shook his head, "I'll be fine."  
"How are you even standing on that?"  
"I'm fine Kurt." Finn said, more sternly, trying to get the subject dropped.

"He can't go with us." Rachel said.

"What? Babe-"  
"Don't call me that. I would never date someone that would be so selfish that they would sacrifice someone else so they could live." Rachel crossed her arms. "Despite that, it's nothing personal that you can't go with us. You're bitten. You're going to turn. I doubt any of us are comfortable knowing you could turn while we slept and start picking us off."

"She's got a point." Quinn said.

"What? We can't just leave him here." Kurt argued.

"Kurt, you know what happens when you get bit. Do I need to bring up Mercedes?" Quinn stared at him. When Kurt averted his eyes she kept on. "Rachel's right. If we still take him, he could turn on us."  
"Well we could at least…."  
"No." Santana said firmly. "He doesn't deserve mercy. He threw that boy to the zombie. I saw we let him turn. Ditch him here and let him turn."

Finn and Kurt's eyes widened in horror. "No!"  
"I...think that's a good idea." Rachel said.

Finn turned to Puck for support, "Well...it sounds like you deserve it."

"Let's vote on it." Kurt said quickly.

"What? Don't I get a say in this?" Finn asked.

"Shut the hell up." Rachel and Santana snapped simultaneously.

Kurt immediately regretted the vote idea because everyone was against him, except for Blaine.

"Well that settles that." Rachel said.

 

Rocky stepped up, having stayed out of the argument. "I think CeCe and her friends should come with us."

Kurt scoffed. "We said we'd save them not drag them with us."  
Tori glared at the boy, "I can shoot a squirrel in the head from a distance with just a pistol. If anything I'd have to drag your sorry ass around. Don't get pissy with us because your friend's a selfish jackass."

Kurt glared back at her but said nothing. Rocky frowned, "Well, if they don't come with us I'm going to go with them. I'm not letting CeCe out of my sight again."

Brittany frowned and ran up to Rocky, "What?! But you can't go!"

CeCe stepped next to Rocky, clearly seeing Rocky and the blonde in front of her had gotten close, "Maybe you can come with us instead?"  
"What?" Santana frowned. "No way. Do you know how worried I'd be if you just left?"

"And if she goes I'm going with her." Quinn said. "I can't let my girlfriend abandon me….not to mention I'd be worried to death about Brittany."

Rachel sighed, "The easiest thing here is to let them come with us, if they want. There's safety in numbers and if.."

"Tori."

"If Tori can shoot that good we would be stupid not to have her with us."

"Don't hit on my girlfriend short stuff." Jade said warningly.

Finn scoffed, "Rachel isn't gay."  
"Shut up Finnept! You don’t know anything about me. You didn’t even remember my birthday." Rachel took a deep breath and looked at Jade. "I am not hitting on her, I promise."

Tori turned to Jade and the guys, "What do you think?"

"I don't want CeCe to leave." Cat frowned.

Andre pondered for a moment, "More numbers are good, but who says one of them won't do the same as that guy?" He gestured in Finn's general direction.

"With how they 'voted' I really doubt that's a problem." Jade said.

"We can go and if we don't like how they run things we can leave." Beck said.

"Right."  
Jade spun around, "We'll come with."

  
After a bit of planning the two groups got into the respective vehicles and drove off, leaving Finn behind, weaponless.


	3. Chapter 3

Kurt was still fuming in the back three hours later, despite Blaine doing everything he could think of to get him out of his mood. He just couldn't believe the group, they basically threw Finn out after everything they'd been through. All just to save their own asses and probably to keep this new group in happy spirits to join them. Why did they need more people? It's not like they didn't have numbers on their own they really didn't need to keep adding people.

Mostly though it was Rachel, Santana, and Quinn. They were the ones that really led the rally. Yes, Finn was bitten but they could've at least let him turn and then put him down instead of just abandoning him. Rachel was his girlfriend she should've' been crying and been on his side, right? Instead she just stuck her nose in the air all high and mighty. Kurt wasn't sure if he'd forgive them but he was sure he'd never forget.

 

Rachel was in the front directly behind Puck and sitting alone. Santana and Quinn were right behind her but she could hear them softly flirting with each other and didn't want to interrupt. She had other things on her mind at the time anyway and couldn't really be pulled into a conversation. Brittany more than likely would be sitting next to her right now if she hadn't rode with Rocky in the R.V., telling her about the ducks in her pond she used to visit in an attempt to get her to smile.

Truthfully she was kind of glad Brittany went with Rocky, she would've gotten upset with the girl if she hadn't stopped trying to make her happy. She didn't hate the blonde, in fact she was a close friend, but just distracting herself from her thoughts wouldn't fix anything. Besides, she knew Brittany would go over there and get to know the group. Maybe it'd help them ease the uneasy tension that Finn had caused.

Finn. When she heard his name she couldn't decide whether she wanted to go on an angry rant about him or cry. Sure, she was upset with him and perhaps she had been a bit cold when she cast him out but he just irked her. Only assholes would sacrifice someone else to save their on ass. But she still loved him. Even if he did have flaws she hated, relationships can't be perfect though.

The one thought kept running through her head: what if it was an accident? What if it was just an instinct and he thought someone would be ready to take the zombie out? But it happened so fast no one had much time to prepare, he definitely was acting on instinct. The instinct to fling the zombie at another person and let them take the bite. In the end karma got back at him and he was still bitten.

He was still her boyfriend though. Shouldn't she have been more caring then she had been? He wasn't perfect but she still cared for him. But the more she thought the more she wondered if that situation happened again would he have done it to her? Would he shoved some zombie behind him and right into her? Sure he said he cared, she's sure he did, but he could be selfish.

Rachel sighed and shook her head, this was all giving her a headache. "Rachel." She jumped clear out of her seat at the voice in her ear. She turned to see Santana sitting next to her. She was so lost in her thoughts she didn't know the Latina sat beside her.

"You okay, Estrella?"

Did she just call her star in Spanish? "Did you just-"  
"I thought i should give you a nickname. If you don't like it I can think of something better." Santana said, slightly embarrassed.

"No, no. It's fine."

Santana nodded, "Good. So, are you okay? We tried to talk to you but you didn't answer."

Quinn peered over the back of the seat. "We were worried."

"I'm okay. Just thinking."  
Santana wrapped an arm around her shoulder, "Don’t feel guilty. Finn was an prick and he deserved it."  
"Did he really?" Rachel asked, looking at her. "What if he was telling the truth? What if it was an accident?"  
"How could it have been an accident?" Quinn asked. "He shoved that zombie on that boy to save his own ass."  
Rachel frowned in thought, "But he did react on instinct. What would you have done, Quinn?"  
"I don't know but I wouldn't have thrown the zombie at anyone who wasn't ready to kill it."

"It happened so fast-"  
"But he still had time to react." Santana interjected. "It was a split second decision. He could have shoved her on the ground or wrestled with her until one of us could've taken her out. But he didn't. He was selfish in the end, Rachel."

Rachel looked at the ground in consideration. That thought hadn't actually cross her mind yet.

Quinn leaned in to her ear, "I know you're probably upset that he's dead because you loved him as well. I'm sorry that you're hurting, but in the end he was bitten. We had to leave him."  
"I know. I would've broken up with him regardless if he'd survived or not. But was I too cold?"  
"Maybe a little." Quinn admitted. "But you were all emotion and brimming with adrenaline. I can't fault you. We all jumped on the ice covered wagon and made the decision."

"Just this once if you want to cry in my neck you can." Santana said. Rachel could tell she didn't mean just for the once but she still smiled gratefully and buried her head in the crook of Santana's neck.

 

 

 

In the R.V. Brittany sat next to Rocky who was sandwiched between herself and CeCe on Beck's couch. Rocky had been enthusiastically talking to CeCe, obviously glad to have her friend back. While she was glad for her friend, Brittany couldn't help but feel jealous. It had been a couple of weeks since Artie died and throughout that time she was getting to know Rocky. She had come to really care about the girl and she realized it was more than just friends. She couldn't know if Rocky was actually into girls or if it was even to soon to ask her out but she just couldn't find the courage to try. Seeing how she reacted to CeCe she suspected maybe they were more then friends.

She shook her head to get the thoughts out of her mind for now. Instead Brittany looked around the room. Tori, Jade, and Andre were on the bed playing war, Beck and Cat driving the truck. She was sure it was a two person game but maybe it wasn't. They didn't trust her yet. It was too bad they seemed nice, though Jade was like Santana hiding behind a defensive wall to hide from the pain some people bring. She saw the looks the Goth girl would give to her girlfriend, she could see she cared. They didn't trust her but they weren't ignoring her.

Brittany got up from the couch and walked over to the bed. "I'm sorry."  
The trio looked up at her confused. Andre gave her a confused, "What?"  
"About what happened. Your friend. Your sister."

Tori shook her head, "It's not your fault."

"I know. But Finn was one of our friends. It's kind of our fault."  
Jade rolled her eyes, "Look, blondie, you don't control anyone but yourself. He made a choice and you didn't have any participation in that. You don't have to apologize."

"He's the reason you distrust us."  
"No. We don't distrust you. You just haven't earned our trust yet. Like we haven't earned yours. Except maybe Tori. She'd trust about anyone."  
Tori pouted. "Hey!" Jade grinned at her and kissed her temple.

"Why don't you sit down with us?" Andre suggested. "Once we finish up this game we can start again and deal you in."  
"You don't mind?"  
"Nah. It's cool."  
"Okay!" Brittany smiled and sat on the edge of the bed.

"So, do you know where were headed?" Tori asked.

"North. Knowing Rachel she'll get Puck to stop at a safe building for the night. You can probably ask for details then." Brittany said. "Or make a suggestion."

"I had been thinking we should make a place to live." Tori said. "Like set up a safe house or something."

"You think we could?" Jade asked.  
"Why not?" Tori asked.

"We need food, water, some way to keep the undead back."  
Tori chuckled, "I didn't say it would be easy, Jay."  
"I think it's a good idea." Brittany said. "I'd like a place to live again."

"See? It's not a bad idea."  
"I didn't say it was oh smart one."  
"Don't make me cut you off."

Brittany smiled as she watched them, "How long have you been dating?"  
"Two years." Tori said with a smile.

Jade shook her head, "Think it's been more like three."  
"The year we spent with the love hate relationship doesn't count."

"I think it should." Jade grumbled.

"What about you? Anyone on that bus got your eye?" Tori questioned.

Brittany shook her head, "My boyfriend died. Santana thinks Finn did the same thing he did with your friend. We don't know though we weren't there. I do like someone but I don’t want to rush things."

"That's smart." Andre said. "Rushing things with a broken heart won't end well."

"So, whose all dating who on that bus? If we can ask."   
"Let's see. There's Mike and Tina. Kurt and Blaine. Quinn and Santana. What about you?"

"Just me and Jade."

"Where'd you come from?"  
"L.A." Andre responded, now having all the cards he started shuffling. "We went to a performing arts school together."

"Performing arts?"  
"Yeah, you know, a school where you learn how to be a singer or an actor. Things like that."  
"Oh. So, you guys can sing?"  
Andre nodded, "Everyone but Beck. He just acts. I myself play a variety of instruments."   
"Show off." Tori snapped playfully.

"We can sing too." Brittany said. "We were all in a Glee club back at our school. We haven't sang since before this started though."  
"Neither have we. Maybe we can soon." Andre said.

"Yeah."  
"So you want to play?"  
"Okay." Brittany glanced back at Rocky who gave her a smile. She couldn't help but smile back.

**Author's Note:**

> Want to give me a challenge? A prompt? Feel free to! I always take prompts, if they are for my fandoms. I don't do some pairings so just ask!


End file.
